This invention relates to closures or caps for fluid dispensers having pumps or dispensing devices connected thereto, and more particularly to such caps which are mounted or secured in place by means of screw threads. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a cap for connecting a pump or other dispensing device to a fluid container which prevents the pump or dispensing device from being removed from the container.
Dispensing containers of the hand-held variety, for example aerosol spray pump types, are used quite commonly for packaging and dispensing a multiplicity of products. Many of the products dispensed could cause harm to uninformed users such as children. Products dispensed may include paint, lacquers, oils, hair sprays, insecticides, cleansers, paint removers, oven cleaners, etc. Obviously, due to the hazardous nature of such materials, unauthorized utilization of such should be prevented.
Fortunately, there are many so-called "child resistant" devices presently on the market to prevent dispensing of harmful products by children. However, most of these devices rely upon either the difference of strength or manual coordination between an adult and a child.
Most of the closures of the prior art must be removed so that the contents may be dispensed. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,912,101 and 3,795,337. None of these devices disclose means for connecting a pump or dispensing device to the container so that the pump may not be removed from the container by unscrewing of the cap.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a child resistant cap which may be utilized on dispensing containers for connecting dispensing devices such as finger pumps to the containers which is highly child resistant.